The present invention relates to a process for producing aromatic primary amines having a trifluoromethyl group that are useful in the pharmaceutical and agricultural chemical fields.
Numerous processes for obtaining primary amines by hydrogenation of nitrile compounds have been reported. In addition numerous processes for obtaining primary amines of fluorine-containing aromatics from fluorine-containing aromatic nitrile compounds have also been reported. However, in these known processes, in the case of attempting to obtain primary amines by hydrogenation of nitrile compounds having a trifluoromethyl group, there is a remarkable decrease in selectivity and the following purification steps by distillation and so forth are extremely bothersome, thereby making it difficult to carry out these processes industrially.
Processes for obtaining aromatic primary amines having a trifluoromethyl group from aromatic nitrile compounds having a trifluoromethyl group have problems that remain to be solved, and an industrially useful process for producing aromatic primary amines having a trifluoromethyl group has yet to be established.